Black soul
by vivikitty473
Summary: As black blood fills his veins, and a traitorous nurse waits to pounce, the weapon Soul doesn't know whats going on as nightmares corrupt his dreams, destroying his sanity each day. But, Soul is still able to fight back, not showing any of this to his friends as he continues his day- but for how long? ((still new at writing, bear with me here ; ))
1. Ending's start

Soul could feel the fear filling his master just by the way her hands tightened around his handle. He watched her from the gleam of the red and black blade, feeling a sudden fury at the pathetic, hopeless look in her eyes, "Maka!" he yelled, baring his pointed teeth at her, "Stop him now!"  
"But Soul! If i guard you'l die!" she yelled back, her voice vibrating with fear.  
Soul glanced at her, then at the pink haired boy (girl? no idea), the black sword thrown back and ready to strike Maka's chest.  
Before he could think, a sudden wave of fear washed over the cool, silver haired boy as he imagined Maka, laying on the ground, blood welling from her wounds. He knew as clear as day that, even if Maka died by the black blooded kid's knife, that he too would be killed by the strange murderer. _Its either one or both_  
Without a moment of hesitation, he transformed just as the black blade swung down, its screams vibrating the air around it.

Soul vaguely heard the silence before the horrifying sound of flesh ripping, but he didn't care. He stood in front of his master, hands thrown back and head bowed slightly, in a vain attempt to shield his eyes. The terrifying ripping was followed by sheer agony as his veins were ripped, sending scarlet droplets flying.  
All he could hear was silence as the world slowly began to fall. Even without looking at her he knew Maka was shocked, eyes wide and filled with the usual stupid fear. _how uncool_ he thought as he hit the ground, adding another boost of pain to his already pounding ears.  
"soul!" Maka gasped, finally recovering slightly. She blinked, pressure growing behind her eyes, "SOUL!" she screamed.  
Soul winced as trembling arms wrapped around his neck and shoulder, lifting him up slightly, "Wake up, Soul, please" a familiar, sniffling voice pleaded  
"You idiot" Soul gasped, barely able to manage even a breath through his damaged chest, "Hurry, get out of here" _Run Maka! or he'll kill you too!_  
He could hear the murderer's foot steps, and his quiet voice preparing to strike again.  
_Maka! Maka run! Dont be a fool!_ Soul thought, wanting to scream, but his chest denying him his wish. Barely able to breath, his closed eyes stared into the darkness, shadows within shadows grew at the corners of his eyes. _No! no not yet! I-I cant! I have to be a Death Scythe! F-For Maka!_  
Make leaned closer to him, flinching fearfully at the pink haired kid's movements to strike, "Soul..." her voice trembled, filled with regret and fear "Soul...This is all my fault..."  
Soul felt strangely moved by the feelings in her voice, he'd never heard Maka sound so...cute. He wanted to reply, to chuckle and say, 'shut up you idiot, im not going anywhere' but he couldn't. he could only fight the pain and the darkness from consuming him.  
He could feel the warmth of his life blood soaking his shirt, though it was becoming distant. All feeling became suddenly distant, even the noises, as if he were a few yards away, listening to the scene taking place.  
He heard the familiar sound of a blade cutting through wood, then quickly meeting into flesh. The fear seemed to wash out his pain _MAKA! NO!_  
Fortunately, it was the quiet boy's gasp of shock instead of Maka's.  
Soul mentally frowned, feeling Maka's head move away from his own. Her breath smelled so nice...His mind began to wander, the noises and feelings fading as he was left on his own with only his thoughts for company.  
_Wonder what Maka uses for tooth paste...her hair is so soft too, though...is there some kind of special conditioner i should know of? Although the twin 'tails are kinda boring...hehe...she's so uncool..._  
Eventually, even his thoughts began drifting away. Soul felt strangely detached, as if he had been pulled from his body. He sighed _i cant die..._ he thought, though he still couldn't see much, _Maka needs me..._  
Just as he was about to sleep, something unusual happened. A hard, strange substance seemed to be entering him. He was too far unconscious to feel it, but the stuff slowly went deeper and deeper, expanding in his veins.  
Soul winced, feeling tiny prickles of pain. _What's going on...?_  
The feeling grew and grew, begin to grow from irritation to pain. He gasped in shock, scratching his chest, "ack! what the hell?" he paused, noting that he was talking-and he was scratching. He glanced around, but it was still pitch black.  
Soul frowned, stumbling to his feet, "were...were am i...?" he asked, ignoring the pain as he walked, unsure were to go.  
There was a flash of white, making Soul abruptly turn around. A white, rectangle outline appeared out of nowhere. Soul blinked, rubbing his eyes curiously.  
The outline slowly grew, suddenly becoming a door. Light washed over the darkness, but it didn't seem to make the place any less pitch black.  
Soul, not wanting to remain in the frightening dark, stepped closer to the door, only to pause in shock. The black outline of a small, oval headed creature with long arms and two horns blocked the way.  
"Come, Soul, the crowd awaits..."


	2. Nightmares and dreams

open. He stared at his ceiling, heart pounding and sweat dripping. His scar was burning again, but he'd grown used to it, it was the nightmares he wasn't used to. Placing a hand on his damp forehead, he closed his eyes, waiting for his heavy breathing to stop.  
"dammit! when will that demon just leave me alone?! Its bad enough i have to deal with that stupid music..." he threw his arm back, once again staring blankly up at the wall.  
It had been a while since he left the hospital, and yet the dreams were still there, as vivid as ever. He used his elbows to lift himself into a sitting position, the blanket sheets tumbling off his bare chest. He unconsciously touched the scar and its many stitches.  
He glanced at the door to his room, thinking of Maka. He frowned, "crap...hope i didn't wake her..." he didnt know what to say to her, telling the truth was definitely out of the question. He couldn't stand the look of pity and guilt on her face when he first got hurt, and he especially couldn't handle the sadness. He hadn't made her (at least, he hadn't seen her) cry yet, and he wasn't planning to.  
He sighed, crossing his arms behind his head as he continued to stare.  
_Your going to need more power_  
Soul squeezed his eyes closed, clenching his teeth angrily, "why are you trying so hard dammit?!"  
_Power so strong you can say good by to your fears..._  
The demon's voice rang in his ears as if in reply. "fear is important" Soul muttered, feeling a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek. Was this crazy devil entering his waking world?!  
_Find a rule to break, it'll make you stronger than you thought possible..._  
Soul shoved the blankets away, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and getting up. He was tired of that red creature, and even more tiered of talking to himself. He burrowed through his droors, pulling out some clothes. ('cause all he was wearing were boxers...)  
As he was slipping on his shirt, moonlight slowly washed in through the window, illuminating the empty space. There was a small glint, but it effectively caught Soul's eye. He turned around, seeing a small bottle filled with black and grey pills.  
He suddenly remembered nurse Madusa giving them to him.  
_"swallow two of these when that nightmare comes up again, it'll help calm you down, not to mention ease the ache in your wounds"_  
Soul tilted his head, considering her words. He didn't quite enjoy taking pills. Only old guys or mentally challenged people took pills like that, but if it meant making the guy shut up, than he be happy to.  
He walked over to the door, quietly turning the handle. He tip-toed his way into thekitchen, careful not to make a sound and wake Maka.  
Thankfully he made it without detection. Grabbing a cup he quickly, and as quietly as he could, filled it with water.  
"Soul?"  
The silver haired boy jumped in shock, spilling half of his water and just barely catching himself before dropping the cup. He turned around, seeing his master not too far behind him, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
"Er, hey Maka...what woke you up?" he asked, feeling bad that he'd woken her up.  
Maka shrugged, crossing her arms, her eyelids drooping slightly, making it look like her eyes were narrowed at him. She must'ave seen the guilt on his face because she smiled kindly, "i couldn't sleep" she said quietly, her smile fading slightly as she looked away.  
It was obvious what kept her up, and it made Soul prickle with anger. _there's that rotten pity again!_  
Soul grabbed a rag and leaned down, wiping up the spilled H2O, "yeah well you should go back to bed, your cranky enough with a full nights sleep, dont want you turning into a she-devil" he muttered, then froze, waiting for the usual book-to-the-head that the spirited girl always did when he insulted her, but instead, Maka only watched him, her expression unreadable.  
The silance stretched, making Soul feel uneasy and want to clean up faster so he could leave.  
Maka looked around, finding another towel and helped Soul wipe up the rest of the water.  
Finally, she broke the silence, "you...you dont have to...um...stay with me..." she whispered, making Soul have to strain to hear.  
The uneasiness grew as he got up, twisting the rag over the sink to take out the water, "err, what?" he asked, trying to stay calm. _what are you saying Maka?_  
The pale haired girl sighed, still wiping the already dry floor, "I said you could leave...im not as brave as i seem-"  
Soul laughed, placing the towel on the counter and leaning back, "what are you talking about? Your braver than a rabid bear!"  
Maka stood up, placing her own rag on the counter. Not making eye contact, she continued, not replying to Soul's interruption, "I want you to become a Death Scythe...but all im doing is dragging you down...i was too weak to help you, or even open a stupid door...you can leave, and find a new master...i wouldn't blame you"  
Soul grabbed her shoulders, ignoring her gasp of shock as he thrust her closer until they were face t face, "Maka, dont you _ever_ say something like that again!" he seethed, his crimson eyes flashing with fury. He continued before she could say anything, clutching her shoulders, not caring if he was hurting her or not, "what happened back there, with that guy, it was _not_ your fault! get it through your thick skull already! Like i said, i am your weapon, id do anything to protect you, even if it meant risking my life"  
He paused, waiting for Maka to say something. Her green eyes were wide with shock at his sudden exclamation.  
When Maka didn't reply, Soul softened his hold on her, "stop being so uncool Maka, be happy that im alive-that _we're_ alive" he hesitated, then gently hugged her, "were team mates till the end, Maka, never forget that" he pulled away, grabbed his cup of water, and calmly headed back to the room.  
Maka stared for a moment were Soul had stood, her heart skipping a beat. A drop of water trickled down her cheek, followed by another, until tears rolled freely. But she wasn't sad. She wrapped her arms around herself, giggling slightly.  
"Soul...you kind, cool idiot..."


End file.
